


FreeFall

by Snowmanwithpebbles



Category: Life (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowmanwithpebbles/pseuds/Snowmanwithpebbles
Summary: 下坠之中的大卫和卡尔文。





	FreeFall

**Author's Note:**

> 人类/异星生物注意。  
> 声明：弃权。

 

破碎的梦境遗留进入现实的是一些同样破碎的感觉，在睡眠舱里沉睡的时候紧缚又同时轻飘飘的四肢经常能带来一些像伙伴们读出的睡前故事中的插画一样奇异的梦。不过他已经很久没有做过梦了，或者说破碎的梦境和表意识之间的交战总是以惨败结尾。

四百三十六天，四百五十天，UCT二十四小时绕地十六圈。他想起米兰达担忧的手指按压在他的颈侧，想起身体里的细胞接收微剂量的宇宙辐射，γ射线穿透空间站昂贵的铜墙铁壁一如毒蛇，进战地医院的炮弹，但这些辐射让他觉得安全。在工作的间隙他望向舷窗外的太空，无数次在自己的心跳间隙里拥抱宁静而几近永恒的黑暗；有时他能看见那颗星球，就像低分辨率的教科书插图，他眨动三次眼睛便移开视线，再次让空间站里温和低沉永不停歇的嗡嗡声接纳自己。

现在可没有嗡嗡声了，也没有安全感。大卫在头盔里沉重地呼吸，肾上腺素过量的后果就是他觉得更冷了，肋骨在心脏的冲击下几乎颤抖起来，寒冷像是一条盘进喉咙里的蛇。他想到深深的太空，遥远的，远离所有人类的太空。米兰达问过他，一种充满友好的怀疑的语调，问他难道不会怀念地球，不会怀念淡水、森林？他看着米兰达明亮的双眼和泛着健康红晕的脸颊，深切的纽带传递着她的关怀和家人般的爱；然后在离地345公里的地方，他被来自地球子民的恶所击中。假想中的苦涩胆汁泛进嘴里，他垂下眼睛，感到一股盘踞在他身上太久而写进节律与本能里的寒意在后背散开。

视黄素尽职尽责地为他捕捉到一片空间站碎片的反光，也许是一小片太阳能板，涂着地面上一个实验室几年研发出的涂层，以重金延长材料在巨大的温差下的寿命。两千亿美元的太空垃圾无声地漂浮，朝圣者号的遗骸散落在宇宙尘中，遵循物理规则拉拉扯扯，撞击和被撞击，寻找合适的速度和轨道或者扑向大气层。一场史无前例的太空事故，他心里一个美国早间播音员（有点像罗里）的声音说，地上的人会又怎么念悼词——Up, up, his body claimed by the deep space. 凯特值得最高规格的葬礼，她将永远成为地球的指挥官。凯特、休、罗里、秀，伙伴的名字沉甸甸地，混合着眼泪和痛苦一起压住他的手指，他的右手痉挛一般牢牢地掰住控制杆，指向埋藏在寂静深空和死亡里的希望。

军人，被送上异国战场的军人都会面对潜在的被俘威胁，上层们认为最好的预防措施就是先下手为强，亲自把他们击垮，痛苦和折磨会因为可预测而变得枯燥失效，至少他们是这么相信的。大卫是军人，军医，希望帮助弱小而不是引燃T4的那种正直的家伙。军队和NASA都告诉他们要设想最糟的情况，或者像米兰达喜欢说的：“最糟里的最糟，再找到里面最糟的”。不是每一个太空里头的医生都可以得到批准在空间站飘荡上四百多天的，大卫的心理报告是上面最乐意看到的模范:不完全是白纸，但是黑灰都像乌鸦身上湿淋淋的羽毛一样温和。

所以当卡尔文的触手慢慢放开那根燃烧完毕的氧烛，终于从缺氧的混沌中清醒过来后缠上他的手腕，用一个成年男性都不一定能达到的握力清楚地告诉他他的计谋被发现了的时候，大卫·麦凯医生仍能保持着令人倾佩的意志力和勇气。人类的命运在这场力量悬殊的掰手腕上摇摇欲坠。

像他们说的，想到最糟，最糟的最糟，和最糟的最糟的最糟。如果不是剧毒化学品被认为不是空间站的工作重心被禁止进入舱室，他也许会吞下一个小胶囊，然后一边祈祷卡尔文像吞掉那个发射器一样吞下它，一边为这个异星生命敞开喉咙。

当真正的危机爬进通风口，再多的防线和事先的安排都突然变得柔弱无力，就像地面上建起的防御措施、国界线之间的协定、跨过海洋的山脊的一次次谈话和呼吁，还有那些炸药子弹直升飞机，都不能真正阻挡生命大面积、毫无意义地熄灭。

他怀念地球吗？大卫的手臂因为挣扎、缺氧、寒冷和紧张过度而发抖，更别提重力长久的缺席带来萎缩。冷汗从他的脖颈上滚落，滑进胸膛，顺着皮肤的蜿蜒带起一股小小的气流，发出人类听不见的啪嗒声。卡尔文，一部分的卡尔文将他固定成无法反抗的姿势，另一部分掀开他的头盔。

他怀念淡水、森林吗？卡尔文的头——如果这能被称为头——成为了视野里唯一的东西，仪表盘紧急的荧光都被它身上那种若有若无的银光衬得暗淡无光。

他第一次看见它从培养基里依附上休包裹在无菌箱里手套的手指，注视着它优雅、轻巧地移动，他的呼吸轻得可以让蝴蝶落在鼻尖。

一个全新的生命体，除了人类以外的可能性。

他的心跳大跨步进入让任何一位医生皱眉摇头的区间，舱室里所有的声音——规律的呼吸声、仪器运转的蜂鸣、太空中庞大而渺小的文明之舟所发出属于自己的低吟——都突然消失了。

那句“它真美”自然地游进人造的空气里，用几十年前那个对着房间、空气和月亮说晚安的男孩的语气。

他怀念那颗星球吗？

卡尔文——一个诞生在欢呼喝彩和小女孩自豪的点头里的名字——的触手越过掀起的头盔，慢慢地、优雅地、轻巧地碰上他的脸。

破碎的奇异梦境溜进醒后混沌的现实里，大卫已经很久没有做过梦了，有关漂浮在宇宙里，然后慢慢化成尘埃的梦消失在十六乘以四百三十六的数字间。可现在那种感觉又回来了，漂浮的，像藤曼上小小的爪子一样陷进皮肉里的失重感；刺眼的白光浮在他的瞳孔上方，机械和物理定律交合出微弱的、带来安全感的嗡嗡声又一次地淌进身体深处。什么东西紧紧地缠绕着他，像缠住猎物的蛇或者某种变态的寄生关系，在下坠、下坠，燃烧殆尽的下坠里这种紧缚感让他想起睡眠舱的绑带，拽着他、固定着他不让他远远地飘开的脐带。宇航服已经成为一件可有可无的摆设，卡尔文，无数的卡尔文缠绕着他，随着他微弱的呼吸一起一伏，他觉得自己像冰冷的海水里的浮木。

在大气组成急剧变化的情况下……氧气浓度降低……休眠状态。

他为什么没有缺氧而窒息的疑问在意识的边界处一闪而过，接着就像逃生舱最外层的涂漆消融在火焰之中一样消失了。一起消失的还有对卡尔文放弃字面意义上唾手可得的营养源的疑惑。他从说出计划开始就一直在等待的，没有任何意义的最糟的最糟里的最糟就这样变成触摸，很多很多太多了的触摸。

米兰达的声音从记忆里翻滚出来，跌跌撞撞出一路回音，他听见她说：“你将达到变异的临界点。”

大卫睁开眼睛，卡尔文缠绕着他的身体，他窥见一小片明亮得让人绝望的天空。

**Author's Note:**

> 送给大噶，卡尔文即将大吃特吃。


End file.
